Kingdom Keepers: Disney Disaster
by Future Keybearer
Summary: The sequel to my story, Kingdom Keepers: Mystery at the Magic Kingdom. If you haven't read that, read it before this. For those who have read the last one, Timber returns and is flung into a Disney World that he couldn't imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Timber, the three of us are ready for anything." That's what was said after the last adventure.

It had only been a week or so since Timber, Woody, and Stitch saved the characters of Disney World from the Overtakers. The three friends felt ready for anything the Overtakers could throw at them. But, even after the adventure he had just had not long ago, nothing could prepare Timber for what he was about to face.

It was late one night; Timber had just come home from the Magic Kingdom after spending a fun day there with his family. And he was ready to just as fun a night with Woody and Stitch in his D.H.I. form. Timber went to bed with his clothes on and slept waiting to appear in the Magic Kingdom. But what happened shocked him.

Timber appeared inside the Magic Kingdom, but he looked a little more faded than he normally did. Unfortunately, it was his surroundings that shocked him the most. Cinderella's castle was in ruin, the shops all along Main Street were boarded up, and the famous statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse was in pieces. '_What's going on?_' Timber wondered to himself. He was just standing in that same spot just an hour or so earlier. There was no way the park could be damaged this much in that time.

"Woody! Stitch!" Timber called. There was no answer. "Finn! Willa! Maybeck! Did anyone else cross over?" Still no answer. Suddenly, Timber heard something lurking in the shadows. "Hello?" Timber called. "Stitch, if that's you, this isn't the time for one of your little surprises!"

Then, out of the darkness, leaped a leopard. Sabor to be more exact. Timber barely dodged the big cat's attack and summoned his spheres of light. Unfortunately, they looked about as weak as his body did. As Timber threw his light spheres, Sabor jumped right through them. The spheres seemed to do absolutely nothing.

Sabor drew closer. Timber knew in an instant that in order to survive this, he'd have to go what Finn would call, All Clear. Timber relaxed every fiber of his being. As Sabor made a final lunge at Timber, the cat simply passed right through the boy. The animal was confused. In his confusion, Sabor started to slash at Timber's body. But Timber managed to keep himself calm, as Sabor's claws passed right through him.

Eventually, Sabor gave up this worthless attempt at a meal, and left the park to head for the Animal Kingdom. After the creature left, Timber came out of his all clear state, and lay down on the ground. As he looked up into a dark, gloomy, smog filled sky, Timber yelled, "What happened to this place!"

**

* * *

**

Here's the sequel that some of the readers from my first Kingdom Keepers story wanted. Tell me what you think. And for those of you who want to, yes there are room for any OC's you guys want me to use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Timber walked through the park to find it almost deserted. The ghosts of the Haunted Mansion roamed around, the pirates were setting fire to buildings, and mad animals were tearing the place apart. Making sure nothing could see him, Timber sneaked around trying to find any of his friends.

As Timber was wandering around, he heard a very small voice crying. He found out that the crying voice was none other than Piglet. "Piglet!" Timber said happily. Piglet's head shot and he started to shiver. As Piglet started to turn around, he decided he didn't want to see what was behind him. So, he started running. "Piglet, wait!" Timber called. At the moment, Piglet was the only one who could tell Timber what was going on. So he chased after him.

Suddenly, after only about thirty seconds, someone had jumped onto Timber. "You scumbags aren't gonna hurt another one of our friends!" the being shouted. The being pulled out a rope and started to tie it around Timber's neck. Then whoever jumped him said, "Timber? Is that you?" After hearing the voice calm down, Timber realized that the voice was familiar to him. As Timber finally managed to get a look at his attacker, he said, "Woody?"

Woody helped Timber off the ground and said, "Oh my gosh. I don't believe it." Woody started to give Timber a friendly hug and said, "We thought you'd never return!" After getting out of the hug, Timber took a good look at Woody. He was torn up all over, stuffing coming out of the tears in his arms and legs. His plastic parts were filthy, like he had spent a week in a garbage dump. "What happened to you?" Timber asked in pure concern. "The Overtakers, that's what." Woody answered.

"Oh d-d-dear!" The two heard Piglet's little scream and saw that he was being chased by ghosts. "Hold on little partner!" Woody called as he rushed towards the ghosts, drawing a gun from his holster. Timber looked at his hands and started thinking. He wanted to help, but his attacks would barely do anything now. '_But that doesn't mean I can't try!_' Timber thought.

As Woody shot the ghosts with pale white bullets, Timber yelled, "Hey, dead heads, over here!" Getting their attention, Timber summoned his light spheres and shot them at the ghosts. The attacks did very little, but at least they seemed to hurt them, unlike with Sabor. With continuous attacks from both sides, the ghosts stood no chance against Timber and Woody.

Once the ghosts were diminished to nothing but ectoplasm, Woody took Piglet into his arms and said, "Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe." "Oh, thank you," Piglet said after calming down a little. "Just like old times, eh Timber?" Woody said. "What do you mean old times?" Timber asked, "We were just doing something like this last week." "You mean you don't know?" Woody asked. "Know what?" Timber responded. Woody looked at his old friend sadly and said, "It's been five years since I last saw you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Timber was amazed and scared about what he just heard. "Five years!" Timber exclaimed, "How did this happen? And, what happened to the park?" "I can't explain now," Woody said, "We need to get somewhere safe."

Woody took Timber and Piglet down into the deepest parts of the Utilidors. "Why are the utilidors so safe?" Timber asked. "They're not," Woody answered silently, "But Mickey created a secret place beneath the utilidors so that the characters would be safe." Woody stopped at a seemingly random place and checked the surroundings. After making sure no one was watching, Woody opened a secret door and hushed Timber through it. After closing the door behind him Woody put Piglet down and said, "Welcome the Resistance Hideout!"

Inside this amazing room, Timber saw characters working on computers, training for battle, and just hanging out. "Hey Stitch!" Woody called, "Come see who I found." Suddenly, a blue blob of fur jumped down from the ceiling and started to lick Timber's face all over. "Okay, okay," Timber barely managed to say, "It's good to see you to Stitch."

After finally getting Stitch of his face Timber said, "Alright Woody, I've waited long enough. Tell me what's going on." "Woody sighed and said, "About five years ago, you suddenly stopped crossing over. The first few nights Stitch and I didn't worry too much about it. But after three weeks had past, we started to fear the worst. We knew that you talked to Finn outside of the park, so one night we asked him to see what was wrong. He said he would, but the following night, he and the other keepers stopped crossing over. And then…" "That's when the Overtakers got control," a high voice finished.

Mickey Mouse walked up to the friends and continued the story, "The Overtakers started to sabotage rides and attractions in all four parks to a point where they literally became death traps. Eventually, so many deaths of innocent lives were caused, that the Disney corporation got swarmed with law suits. Unfortunately, all of Disney World was shut down and closed for good."

"I don't believe it," Timber said, "The Overtakers won? They control the parks?" "Not just the parks," Woody said, "The entire planet." Mickey started to explain, "You see, having control of Disney World just didn't seem to be enough for them. The Overtakers sent out some of their more human looking characters out so they could execute the same plan in the other parks around the planet. The other parks there eventually closed as well. Then the Overtakers decided to terrorize the human race, and in two years time, they controlled the planet." '_Two years,_' Timber thought, '_Man, the idiots that said the world would end in 2012 were right._'

"We spent the past three years trying to free the world from the Overtakers, but we could barely free the Magic Kingdom," Woody said, "Unfortunately, their forces are too strong. We need to find a sure way to stop them." Timber thought about it. "Why don't we take the fight to the leader himself, Chernabog?" "We've tried," Mickey said, "But he's too powerful for us to get near."

"I have an idea," Timber said, "A villain like Chernabog doesn't just have that kind of power. He's got to be drawing power from somewhere. If we can find it, we can destroy it and Chernabog can be defeated." Mickey thought about Timber's plan. "That's it!" Mickey exclaimed, "Chernabog's powers come from his followers. If we can defeat his strongest, Chernabog will become weak."

Mickey went off somewhere and came back with a map of the world. "Okay," Mickey said, "Chernabog's strongest rule from each of the Disneyland locations around the world. Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and California. Chernabog rules here in Florida, but I don't know about the other parks."

"Okay, I get that we have to go around the world now, but my D.H.I. is weak here already, how am I gonna travel around the world?" Mickey reached into his pocket and said, "Perhaps this can help." Mickey showed Timber the button that could send Timber back to his sleeping self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Timber pushed the button and woke up in the middle of a patch of dry rough land. Timber looked around to see his old neighborhood in worse condition than the park. Suddenly, Timber heard a rumbling sound. The small rocks around him were shaking. Before he realized it, Timber saw a herd of wildebeests running toward him.

Just before Timber was trampled, someone managed to save him. After the wildebeests ran by, Timber's savior said, "Are you crazy, just lying there? You could have been killed!" Timber looked at the person who saved him to see it was a fourteen year old girl. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh sorry," Timber said. "Are you new around here?" the girl asked. "Umm… You could say that," Timber responded, "I'm Timber." The girl suddenly went into deep thought. "Timber, Timber… Now where have I heard that as a name?" she muttered. "Do I know you from some somewhere?" Timber asked. "That's it!" the girl exclaimed, "You're the guy the Overtakers sent through time right?" "The Overtakers. I should have figured they were responsible," Timber muttered. "How'd you know?" Timber asked.

"My name's Melanie," she said, "I've been fighting to free the world from the Overtakers for the past two or three years. One time I overheard a conference they were having. Hades was pleased for coming up with the idea to get rid of you. I believe that the task was put on Jafar, and since he was a genie and couldn't kill you, he decided to send you into the future." "So that's what happened," Timber commented. "Any enemy of the Overtakers is a friend of mine," Melanie said as she shook Timber's hand. "You were a Kingdom Keeper right?" she asked.

"Were?" Timber said, "I still am." Knowing that he could use some of his abilities in human form, Timber summoned his light spheres to show off. "Cool!" Melanie said, "With your power and my skill, together we can stop the Overtakers!"

"Sorry," Timber said as he started to head back to the Magic Kingdom, "My friends and I have already got a plan to stop the Overtakers. Thanks for saving me though." Melanie started to follow him and said, "But I can help. If you need a brain, I'm it. What's your plan?" Timber was a little hesitant to tell. He found it a bit suspicious that he found an ally so soon. But she did save his life. If she was secretly with the Overtakers, she would have let him die. "Okay, my friends and I are going around the world to defeat the strongest of the Overtakers."

"Can I come to? Please." Timber was about to say no, but then he saw how Melanie was looking at him. She was giving him the puppy dog face. Timber tried to resist, but he had a weakness for this sort of thing. "Fine," Timber finally said, "We have to meet my friends at the gate to Walt Disney World." "Why there?" Melanie asked. "You'll find out soon enough," Timber said.

Little did the two teenagers know there was someone, or rather, something watching them from above. A crow had been flying over them the whole time. And, it was Maleficent's eyes and ears. Observing this from her own castle, Maleficent said, "So, that retched boy is back." From the shadows, Dr. Facilier stepped out and said, "What does it matter? Just like Jafar said when sent that little brat through time all those years ago. We are so powerful now, he can't stop us." "Yes, that is true," Maleficent said, "But being too careful never harmed anyone. We should make sure that he and his friends never succeed."

**

* * *

**

Credit for the character of Melanie goes to the writer known as, Melbel10.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Timber and Melanie made it to the front entrance to see Woody and Stitch working on a Galactic Federation police cruiser. "Hey guys," Timber said, "What's this for?" Melanie was shocked. Her jaw practically hit the ground. "Stitch came up with the idea to use this to get around the world," Woody answered.

"Um… Timber," Melanie said, "I think you failed to mention the fact that your friends were Disney characters." Timber looked at Melanie and asked, "So? Is there a problem?" "No," she answered, "It's just that I was expecting friends more… human."

Woody and Stitch took notice to the girl and Woody asked, "Timber, who is this?" "Oh, right," Timber said, forgetting to do the introduction, "This is Melanie. She offered to help us out." "Timber can I talk to you privately?" Woody asked. "Woody pulled Timber behind the ship and said, "Timber, are you sure we can trust her? She could be with the Overtakers." "If it wasn't for Melanie, I'd be a pancake right now." Timber said, "Besides, Stitch seems to like her." "Huh?"

Timber and Woody looked back at Melanie to see Stitch licking her all over. "See," Timber said, "If Melanie was with the Overtakers, Stitch would have been able to tell, and he'd be biting her head off right now." Woody finally gave in, "Fine."

"Glad to have you aboard Melanie," Woody said to her. "Don't suppose you have room for one more?" said a dark voice. Seemingly out of nowhere came Dr. Facilier. "Gentlemen, and Lady," he said, "Good day to you." He took Melanie's hand and kissed it. In pure disgust, Melanie retracted her hand and wiped it on her jeans. "What do you want Shadow Man?" Timber demanded, "I suppose you want us to kick your butt again." Timber, Woody, and stitch prepared for a fight.

"Wait a minute!" Facilier cried, "I'm on your side." No one believed him though. "Look, after the last time I lost to ya, Maleficent was very displeased. She doesn't trust me anymore. Besides, I'm tired of working for that old hag. I wanna help you put the world in order. All you have to do is shake my hand." Facilier extended his arm at Timber.

After hearing the Shadow Man's proposal, Timber started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Facilier asked. "The fact that you think we're that stupid," Timber answered, "The day I trust someone like you is the day I die." Facilier's expression went from friendly to fearsome in two seconds. "That can be arranged," he said angrily.

Suddenly, shadowy figures surrounded Timber and his friends. So, Timber, Woody, and Stitch began to fight. Melanie looked for a way she could help and found none. Until she saw something behind Facilier. She took off in a different direction than Facilier was. Timber noticed this and yelled, "What are you doing?" He was about to follow her, but he was a little too caught up in the fight to do anything.

Facilier watched Timber, Woody and Stitch fight against his shadows. They tried to attack Facilier, but to no avail. Being too focused on what was going on in front of him, the Shadow Man failed to see what was happening behind him. Melanie found a huge tree that was just barely standing. She pushed the tree with all her might, and it eventually fell right on top of Facilier. By the time he noticed it, all he could do was scream. Facilier was crushed by the tree's trunk.

After the Shadow Man was crushed, all the shadow creatures disappeared. Melanie climbed up onto the tree trunk and called, "Timber!" Timber noticed what happened and said, "You had to make a joke like that didn't you?" Melanie simply giggled. Timber walked up to where Facilier's body was and said, "That's kinda ironic after what he did to Ray in the movie. Well guys, let's get out of here."

As the four friends headed for the ship, Woody said, "Oh Timber, I almost forgot." Woody reached into his pocket and pulled out a fountain pen. As he handed it to Timber Woody said, "Mickey said it might come in handy."

The group got into the ship and took off. Their next stop, Disneyland Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The four friends flew over the Atlantic Ocean, heading for the Disneyland located in Paris. Stitch at the wheel, Timber checking the map, and Woody and Melanie relaxing. Suddenly, a loud warning signal went off in the ship. "What's the matter?" Woody exclaimed. "Are we under attack or something?" Melanie asked. "No," Stitch replied, "Battery dead." "You didn't fully charge the battery before we left!" Timber shouted. "Sorry," Stitch said, "Kinda caught up in moment of beating Shadow Guy. Stitch want to make dramatic exit." "Why you…!"

Timber was about to start strangling the little blue alien, but the ship started to quickly descend to the water below. After splashing down, the ship floated stationary on the water. Opening up the cock-pit, Timber looked around, seeing nothing but ocean. "What do we do now?" Woody asked. "I have an idea," Melanie said, "It's kind of a long shot, but it might wor…" Timber, Woody, and Stitch heard a splash, and noticed that Melanie had disappeared. Suddenly, a tentacle came up from behind Timber, and dragged him down beneath the water. Another tentacle did the same to Woody. Stitch trued to see below the water, too scared to dive in after his friends.

Deep under the sea, Timber, Woody, and Melanie saw that the thing that dragged them under, and was holding them captive, was none other than the sea witch, Ursula. "Well now," she said, "It's so nice of you to drop in. You three should make nice feeding for my new pet." Out of the dark depths of the ocean came a large yellow piranha with blue fins, and blue stripes on its back. After taking a good look at the fish, Timber realized something. The deadly piranha before them was Flounder.

Ursula noticed Timber's eyes widen at this, and said, "Yes, poor Flounder, corrupted by our magic. Take your pick my pet." Flounder looked at his possible dinner choices and decided on one. The monstrous fish started to charge at Melanie.

Thinking fast, Melanie managed to move Ursula's tentacle upward, causing Flounder to bite deep into it. While yelling in pain, Ursula let go of Melanie, who tried to help her friends. Ursula used a free tentacle to wrap her up yet again.

Meanwhile back up on the ship, Stitch was conflicted, trying to think of a plan. He didn't want to do down there and drown, but he didn't want to let his friends die. After thinking it over, Stitch cast aside his fear, and dove into the ocean.

After healing up her tentacle, Ursula said, "Alright, let's try this again. And this time, don't miss!" Before flounder could try again, Stitch came down and bit the tentacle holding Timber. Moving quickly, Stitch did the same for Woody and Melanie. Running low on air, the three bolted up to the surface. After catching his breath, Timber said, "You guys wait here. I'm going back down for Stitch. Without another word, Timber dove down to help his friend.

Stitch tried his best to fight against Ursula and Flounder. Unfortunately, he was sinking like a rock. As Ursula tried to finish him off, something stopped her. Timber was swimming down, shooting his light orbs at the sea witch. When Timber shot one at Flounder, the fish began to change. Flounder was his old pudgy self again. Timber continued fire at Ursula, forcing her down deeper. When she was at his level, Stitch took a huge bite out of Ursula's back.

Screaming from the pain, Ursula sunk down into the depths of the ocean. Timber tried to reach for Stitch. He was only inches away from grabbing Stitch's hand. But his lack of air got the better of him and he forced his way back to the surface. "Where's Stitch?" Woody asked. Timber bowed his head down in sadness. Woody and Melanie could tell what happened down there.

All of a sudden, Stitch burst out of the water. It didn't make sense, but it didn't matter. They had to make sure Stitch was all right. The three got Stitch back onto the ship and got all the salt water out of him. After Stitch took a big breath of air, Timber said, "Thanks for helping us out Stitch. You were really brave." "But, how did you get to the surface?" Melanie asked, "I thought you couldn't swim." The four looked out to the ocean and saw Flounder floating out there. "I guess it pays to have fish friends," Woody said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After making sure Stitch was all right, Timber asked, "Okay Melanie, how do we recharge the ship?" "Well," she said, "I was thinking, maybe we could get some electric eels or something." "How are we supposed to find any eels!" Woody asked. Then, as if on cue, a group of eels poked their heads out of the water. "I stand corrected," Woody said.

After the ship was all charged up, the group flew to Paris. After landing in the Disneyland Park, the four friends saw that it was in the same state as the park back in Florida. "So, who do you think runs this place?" Melanie asked. "Well," Timber thought, "since this is France, I'm gonna guess it's one of the greater French villains."

Suddenly, a vicious, snarling monster slammed down in front of them. A monster known only as, the Beast. After letting out an ear piercing roar, the Beast lunged at the friends with his massive claws. Stitch grew out his extra arms and managed to throw all his friends out of the way and take the attack. Stitch and the Beast raged in battle. Two monsters, fighting one on one.

Timber was about to throw a light sphere at the Beast, hoping to return him to normal. But out of nowhere, a rope came around Timber's neck, strangling him and pulling him back. "Woody, what are you doing?" Timber said, assuming his friend fell under the spell. Suddenly, Timber was pulled toward yet another snarling face. "You're not Woody," Timber said.

It was Quasimodo, and he had an even uglier face than he already had. As Quasimodo roared at him, Timber shoved a sphere of light into Quasimodo's chest. Then, Quasimodo had returned to his old self. "Are you alright?" Timber asked. "I'm fine," Quasi said. As he looked up, he saw Stitch and the Beast fighting. "What's going on?" Quasi asked. "No time to explain. But we need your rope skills and strength."

"Stitch!" Timber called out, "Hold up the Beast's hands!" Stitch did as instructed and a lasso caught one of the Beast's claws. Quasi was on the other end of the rope trying to hold it down. Seeing what the plan was, Woody did the same to the Beast's other claw. But Woody had a little more trouble trying to hold him down than Quasi did. It took Timber, Woody, and Melanie, all three of them, to fail.

Then, Stitch jumped off the Beast and took Woody's rope. With the combined efforts of Stitch and Quasimodo, they managed to tie up the Beast. "Don't worry Beast," Timber said while forming a light sphere, "This won't hurt a bit." "No but this might," said a deep voice from behind them.

Gaston stepped onto the scene saying, "I really must commend, and thank you kids. I never could have done that myself." Everyone glared at Gaston. At this point, Timber felt awful. He and his friends practically handed the Beast to Gaston on a silver platter. Moving quick, Timber tried to put a light sphere inside Beast. Unfortunately, Gaston fired his gun, and the Beast let out a groan.

Everyone thought the Beast was done for. Everyone except Stitch, who was holding a bullet in his hand. It turned out that it was the dark part of the Beast groaning from the light. Gaston looked at the Beast with fear, as the creature emerged from the ropes. He grabbed Gaston, and threw him well over the park walls.

Now that that was taken care of, all that was left was taking out the leader. Timber could tell it wasn't Gaston. If he was Gaston would have been a lot more careful. "Hey Beast, Quasi. Do you guys know which villain is in charge here?" Timber asked. "Yeah," Quasi said, "Frollo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Frollo's at the top of the castle," Quasi said, "He probably knows that you're here by now, so you might want to be careful." "What for?" Timber asked, "What's the worst Frollo can do to us?" Suddenly, flames circled the area, and started to enclose on the heroes. "There's your answer," Melanie said. As the flames kept drawing closer, Woody asked, "How can Frollo do this? I thought he was just a man." "You see," Quasi said, "When Maleficent turn me and Beast evil, she gave Frollo the power to control the flames of Hell." "Great," Timber commented.

Timber tried to pierce a hole through the wall of fire by throwing a light sphere into it. But it did nothing. "I don't see how we're supposed to get out of this," Timber said. Then, Melanie managed to see something through the flames. A fire extinguisher. Quickly, she picked up Stitch and said, "Stitch, you need to get the extinguisher!" After saying that, she threw him trough the fire wall. "What are you…," Timber started to say, but then he remembered. Stitch was completely indestructible. That included the fact that he was fireproof. Timber had forgotten all about that. And apparently, so did Stitch.

Once Stitch made it past the fire wall, he grabbed the extinguisher that Melanie was talking about, and used it to clear a path for everybody. After escaping the circle of flames, Timber said, "Great. Now we just have to take care of Frollo."

Stitch held Timber, Woody and Melanie on his back as he scaled the walls of the castle. As soon as the four friends made it to the tallest tower, they saw Frollo sitting in a throne. "Well," the villain said, "I honestly didn't expect you to escape my trap." "You'll find that we're full of surprises," Timber said. Cracking a smile, Frollo said, "As am I." With a wave of his hand, lava started spouting out in front of Frollo. Suddenly, a series of flames lifted Frollo of the ground, as lava started to cover the floor and pour out over the park.

Stitch jumped on a wall, bringing Woody and Melanie with him. But he completely missed Timber. Timber started running towards them, trying not to get burned to a crisp. Then, an idea sparked in Timber's head. He stopped running and remained completely calm. Timber's body turned to pure light. As the lava started to flow through his feet, Timber was lifted off the ground. While staying in his state of pure light, Timber managed to throw spheres of light at Frollo. While staggering from the attack, Frollo said, "Impossible." Melanie smiled and said, "No, just improbable."

Stitch put Woody and Melanie on a high beamer, and jumped down to help Timber. As Frollo used a sword as a form of defense, Timber and Stitch shot as many attacks as they could at him. Suddenly, Frollo shot a wave of fire at the two. It just passed through Timber, but the force of the attack, sent Stitch flying. He managed to grab on to edge of the tower. "Stitch!" Timber cried out. Losing his all clear state, Timber fell to the floor. But just before he hit the lava, Woody used his lasso to save him.

As Timber hung there by the rope, and Stitch hung at the ledge, Frollo floated towards the little blue creature. "Well," Frollo said, "I suppose you'll die first." Then, Timber saw the perfect opportunity. As Frollo raised his sword, Timber shot a huge sphere of light at him. The sphere paralyzed Frollo, and sent him flying out of the tower. Unable to do anything, Frollo fell down to the lava covered park below.

After the lava cleared up, the four friends returned to their ship. "Aw man," Melanie said, "Do you guys think that all the leaders will be that hard to beat?" "No," Timber answered, "I think they'll be a lot harder."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the ship took off, Timber said, "Next stop, Disneyland Hong Kong." Timber took to the computer and punched in a route. Melanie saw the route Timber had typed in and noticed the route went from France and around the continent of Asia until reaching Hong Kong. "Why are we going around? Wouldn't it be easier to go straight through?" she asked. "The Overtakers would see that coming," Timber said, "They'd expect us to try the shortest route."

After that was said and done, the four were on their way. As the friends were flying over Saudi Arabia, something brought the ship down. "What's going on?" Woody asked. Melanie looked out the window and saw that Jafar was using his snake staff to bring them down. As the ship hit the ground, Jafar said, "Welcome to the desert, Street rats!" The group looked at Timber with disappointed looks as Melanie said, "They wouldn't see it coming huh?"

"Oh you poor fools," Jafar said with a sly smile, "It didn't matter which route you took. Our allies are ready for you no matter which way you go." This made Timber feel slightly better about what he'd done. "Now, I bid you urchins farewell!" Jafar said as he turned into his massive Genie form. As Timber, Woody, and Stitch got ready to defend themselves, Melanie started looking around for Jafar's lamp. When she found it, she knew they were in trouble. Iago was flying high above, carrying the lamp. Only difference was that Iago had turned into a feathered pterodactyl.

Making sure that their enemy couldn't hear, Melanie said, "You guys keep Jafar distracted. I'll get the lamp." "How are we supposed to do that?" Woody asked. Before Melanie had time to answer, Jafar started throwing bolts of lightning at the friends. As Melanie left to go after Iago, Timber hatched a plan. "Hey Stitch," he said, "How are you at flying?" Stitch felt he knew where Timber was going with this; he rolled up into a ball. Timber picked up Stitch, and threw him into Jafar's face. The genie didn't see this coming, as he tried to get the blue mutant of his face.

Meanwhile, Melanie took to the ship and sat in one of the seats. Then, she activated an emergency eject. Suddenly, her seat shot out of the ship, and headed straight for Iago. Melanie landed on the bird monster's back, and rode him trying to get the lamp.

Jafar finally managed to throw Stitch off his face, and noticed what Melanie was doing. In response, Jafar created a huge sphere of molten fire, and got ready to throw it at Melanie. Timber wasn't about to let that happen though. So, he called out, "Hey Jafar! Why don't you try me instead?" Jafar took notice of this and seemed to remember something. So, Jafar threw his fireball at Timber. As the molten fire came closer, Timber tried to go into all clear. But, he failed.

Jafar let out a wild laugh, as Woody and Stitch stared at the fire mess where Timber was. Suddenly, Jafar heard Melanie yell, "Back to your lamp!" Then, Jafar began to swirl, as he was forced back into the small black lamp.

After Jafar was captured, Melanie, Woody, and Stitch ran to Timber. They looked over Timber's unconscious body and began to cry. They had lost their friend. But then, Timber let out a cough. As he opened his eyes, his friend's tears turned from those of sorrow to those of joy. Melanie was the first to embrace Timber with a hug. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Easy," Timber said weakly, "Jafar is a genie, and genies can't kill."

Timber was alive, but badly injured. He had huge flesh wounds, and bad burns all over. His friend carried him back to the ship, and gave him medical attention, before leaving for their next destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The four friends flew the ship through the snowy Himalayas. As Stitch was piloting the spacecraft, Melanie and Woody were busy taking care of Timber. Unfortunately though, the snow was piling up on the ship. So much so, that Stitch lost sight. In fact, there was very little light in the cockpit. "Uh, oh," Stitch said. "Stitch, we can't fly in this," Timber said weakly, "Find a place to land." But before Stitch could do anything, the ship crashed. The impact threw the four out of the ship, just before it exploded. "That no good," Stitch said, looking at the pile of rubble that used to be their transportation. They spent a good ten minutes outside in the blistering cold. Everyone eventually started to faint from the cold. As Timber's vision went out, he saw a shadowy figure loom over them.

When Timber awoke, he saw that he and his friends were in an icy cave, surrounding a warm fire. He almost fell back asleep until, "Hey there!" someone yelled in his face. Timber instantly snapped awake and saw the guy who saved them. "The Abominable Snowman?" Timber questioned. "He likes to be called Snowy," Woody said. Is was the same creature from the movie Monsters Inc. After getting something in his stomach, Timber decided to sit by himself at the cave entrance while everyone else listened to Snowy talk.

Melanie noticed this, and went over to her friend. "You okay?' she asked. "This is all my fault," Timber said. "Don't worry about it," Melanie said, trying to cheer him up, "You heard Jafar, the Overtakers were ready for us no matter…" "It's not just about our run in with Jafar," Timber interrupted, "If I hadn't have programmed our route to take us this way, we wouldn't have crashed. Because of me, we are now stuck here in this frozen wasteland!"

Snowy had overheard this. "Wasteland?" he said, "I think you mean Wonderland! And just wait until you guys see the village. Cutest thing the world!" Timber laughed at this saying, "Sounds just like the movie." "I haven't even mentioned the Disney studio," Snowy continued. Timber shot up at this. "There's a Disney studio out here?" he asked. "Oh yeah," Snowy said, "It was one of those abandoned Disney projects. After the Overtakers… well… took over, that studio became a safe house for Disney characters. It's at the bottom of the mountain."

"Well that settles it," Timber said, "We gotta get to that studio now." "Now?" Melanie, Woody, and Stitch asked together. "But Timber," Woody said, "You're not in good enough condition to go anywhere. Especially in this weather." "I don't care," Timber said, limping to some remains of their ship. "We have to get down there and continue our journey. Every moment we spend just sitting around is another moment the Overtakers rule everything."

Woody and Stitch could tell that there was no chance convincing Timber. They knew that once his mind was made up, that was it. Melanie still didn't want Timber to go out in his condition, but she finally accepted the fact that he wouldn't stay down. So, the four took what was left of the wreckage of their ship and created a makeshift sled.

The journey down the mountain was fairly simple. They had protection from the falling snow, and Stitch's eye sight made him perfect to drive. At last the four made it down the mountain. Upon reaching the mountain's base, the sled crashed into a huge, unavoidable wall. Then, Timber saw a glowing Mickey Mouse sign. Timber realized they made it to the Disney studio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Melanie, Woody, and Stitch helped Timber up to the front door of the studio. Woody knocked on the door to see a small panel open up. Someone behind the door said, "Who goes there?" Upon seeing who they were, the man behind the door exclaimed, "Woody!" and opened the door. "Buzz?" Woody asked shocked, "What are you doing here?" "No time to talk right now," Buzz said, rushing everyone inside.

Once inside, the group marveled at the magic. The building was swarming with characters. "So what bring you all to this area?" Buzz asked. "We'll tell you later pal," Woody said, "First we need to get Timber here some medical attention." "No problem," Buzz said, "Flora, Fauna, Merrywheather!"

Upon being called, the three fairies floated down. "Oh dear!" Flora exclaimed, seeing Timber's injuries. "Is there anything you can do?" Melanie asked. "Of course dear," Flora responded, "Just stand back." Everyone gave Timber some space, and with a wave of the fairies wands, his injuries where healed. Timber stood up, feeling as great as ever. "Thanks," Timber said.

After telling Buzz their story thus far, Timber said, "You wouldn't have any transportation that can fly here do ya?" "Well I don't," Buzz said, "But he might be able to help you." Buzz pointed behind them and Stitch jumped out immediately yelling, "Jumba!" "626!" Jumba said, "What can I for to help?" "Do you have a space cruiser these guys can use?" Buzz asked. "Do I?" Jumba said.

The scientist led the group to his lab and said, "Now presenting new and improved police cruiser!" He revealed a red space ship. "Perfect!" Timber said. As Timber, Melanie, Woody, and Stitch piled in, Woody asked, "You coming Buzz?" "Sorry Woody," Buzz answered, "The folks who live here need me for protection in case the Overtakers show up."

The celing above them opened, and Stitch prepped to launch. "My I suggest Disneyland Hong Kong?" Jumba said. "Is closest Disney park." Accepting the advice, the group blasted off, headed for Hong Kong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was an effortless flight to Hong Kong. Timber guessed the Overtakers thought that either Jafar or their crash into the mountain had killed them. But that thought had changed once they were hovering over the Disneyland park. For a huge fire ball hit the ship and forced the team down. "Not new ship!" Stitch whined.

Upon landing, the group saw their attacker. Mulan and Mushu, fallen under Maleficent's corruption spell. Mulan's eyes were soulless and lethal. Mushu was a large, fearsome, Chinese dragon. "Man! I just got over a huge fire attack!" Timber exclaimed. Mushu created a huge wall of fire. Mulan quickly jumped through the fire wall as if it weren't there. She started to slash her sword at the heroes. Timber, Stitch, and Melanie managed to avoid the attack, but Woody got caught in it. Mulan sliced off the cowboy's right arm.

Mulan would've continued chopping up Woody if she didn't sense something. Mulan jumped away only to have one of Timber's light spheres fly by. "How did she…?" Before Timber could finish his question, Mulan was in front of him and was ready to have Mushu attack him. But Stitch jumped on the dragon's face and forced him up in the air.

Timber continued throwing light spheres at Mulan only to have her dodge them. Woody tried to lasso her, but she managed to avoid the rope. Mulan was slowy moving closer to Timber. But he didn't notice this until she kicked him to the ground. Mulan jumped high in the air, ready to slash down on him. "Timber!" Melanie screamed, "Shoot her now!" Without thinking, Timber did as Melanie said and shot a light sphere at Mulan. Unable to dodge it, the light sphere hit Mulan directly.

Mulan fell to the ground, passed out. Timber got up and said, "One down, one to go." Timber and Melanie looked up to see Mushu flying down. Stitch was riding him like a horse Everyone was wide eyed. Woody said, "This is really impressive Sti…" He noticed something. "Is that my arm your using as reins!" "Here," Timber said, infusing Mushu with light. The huge dragon returned to his tiny dragon self.

Upon waking up, Mulan said, "Thank you for saving us." Don't thank us yet," Timber said, "We still need to defeat whoever's in charge." As Timber, Woody, Stitch, and Melanie hwaded towards the castle, Mulan said, "Wait! Shan-Yu's up there. You can't just take a direct approach with him." Melanie thought and said, "I have an idea."

Later that night, The group headed into the castle. Timber, Mulan, and Melanie entered the throne room in that order. As Melanie entered, Shan-Yu appeared from the shadows, grabbed Melanie, and held his sword to her throat. Timber and Mulan got ready to fight before Shan-Yu said, "Make a single move, and the girl dies!" He then noticed something. "Wait, there were more of you. Where are the cowboy and the blue mutant?"

Without realizing it, Shan-Yu let his sword down. Then a rope flew down, lassoed Melanie's hand, and quickly pulled her up. Shan-Yu looked up to see Melanie being held by Woody, being held by Stitch. "Looking for us?" Woody said mockingly.

Knowing he was in trouble, Shan-Yu smashed though the wall, and jumped out on one of the outside towers. Timber looked out the hole, and started throwing spheres. Shan-Yu dodged them by jumping onto higher towers. "Stitch!" Timber called. Stitch came down, picked Timber up, and jumped onto the towers. Timber caught sight of Shan-Yu and continued throwing light spheres. He managed to force the hun to the highest tower. Timber kept throwing his spheres, but Shan-Yu blocked them with his sword.

"Looks like that little trick isn't going to work," Shan-Yu said with an evil smile. "I know," Timber said, "That's why we had a backup." Timber looked at a tower right behind Shan-Yu and yelled, "Mushu, now!" On cue, Mushu lit off a huge fireworks piece. It flew strait at Shan-Yu, and flew him into the sky. He exploded with the fireworks. Though the man just died, the Fireworks were still pretty to look at.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next stop was Disneyland Tokyo. Timber didn't know who to expect to be in control there. As far as he knew, there were no Japanese villains in any Disney movies.

As the ship landed in the park, Timber noticed something. The park was more barren and dark than the other parks so far. When the group got out of the ship, Stitch noted something, "It quiet here. To quiet." "Maybe there is no villain here," Woody suggested. But that idea started to go down then drain when a seemingly red blur kicked Woody square in the jaw, knocking him over.

The mysterious figure revealed itself to be a young girl. A girl Stitch knew. "Yuna?" Stitch said shocked. "Amazing isn't it," said a dark voice. Suddenly, a teenage boy wearing a helmet like mask appeared out of nowhere. "My master said that Maleficent's corruption spell wasn't necessary for this girl," the boy continued, "Looks like he was right."

"Who are you?" Melanie demanded. "The name's Vanitas," he answered. "But that doesn't matter," Vanitas said summoning a key like sword to his hand, "You four won't live long enough to remember."

Vanitas lunged at the group with unimaginable speed. The group only barely managed to avoid the attacks through pure luck. While Vanitas was attacking Timber, Woody, and Melanie, Yuna was fighting Stitch.

The one on one fight between the two was a stalemate. Stitch didn't want to hurt his recent Japanese friend. "Yuna," Stitch cried, "Why you do this? Yuna no evil!" Suddenly, Yuna stopped attacking. It seemed like her body was locked in position, unable to move. "Stitch," Yuna said weakly, "Help."

Vanitas noticed that Yuna wasn't fighting and said, "What are you doing you useless girl? Fight!" Timber used this distraction to inject Vanitas with light. Vanitas screamed in pain as Timber continued to force more light into him. Eventually, Vanitas disappeared in a small explosion. Apparently, Vanitas's destruction freed Yuna from her mind control. "Yuna!" Stitch exclaimed while hugging her.

"Well, that's unfortunate," said an old voice. Out of nowhere appeared a bald old man. "Vanitas was one of my best pupils." "You're in charge here aren't you?" Melanie said. "Clever girl," the man said, "You obviously know a superior when you see one. I am Xehanort."

"Stitch," Timber said, "get Yuna somewhere safe." As Stitch was following the order, Xehanort said, "I think not!" He disappeared and, in an instant, reappeared right in front of Yuna and picked her up by the throat. "Perhaps I can train her in the ways of darkness," Xehanort said, "She may prove to be a useful ally." "Naga!" Stitch screamed.

Stitch head-butted Xehanort in the stomach, making him release Yuna. Timber threw a light sphere at Xehanort, only to have it blocked by his own key-shaped sword. "Did you really think it would be that simple to defeat me boy?" Xehanort asked mockingly, "I'm one of Chernabog's most powerful allies. The others you've faced were weak." Xehanort shot a dark ball at Timber, and he countered it with a light sphere. Xehanort then had a thought. "I am anything if not a fair man," he said, disposing his keyblade, "How about this Keeper? You and I face off one on one. My dark powers versus your light powers. May the best man win." "Don't trust him," Melanie warned. Timber ignored the warning and accepted Xehanort's challenge. The duel had begun.

It was back and forth for about an hour. Both sides countered each other's attacks. Timber was panting heavily while Xehanort wasn't even breaking a sweat. He laughed evilly and said, "You put up a good fight Keeper. But it's time for you to meet your end." Xehanort shot one more dark ball and Timber. What he didn't expect though, was that the ball went right through the DHI. While Xehanort was in shock, Timber revealed a light sphere that was a little big that his head, and threw it. Xehanort tried to stop the sphere, but it was too powerful. Upon impact, Xehanort met the same end as Vanitas.

Proud of the progress the team had made, Timber said, "All right. Now it's off to Disneyland California.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was time for the group to head for the original Disneyland Park. There was only one villain that Timber was expecting to confront there. Disneyland was covered in what was basically a huge briar patch. Upon their arrival, the villain wasted no time.

Maleficent appeared before the heroes with a slight smirk on her face. "Well," she said, "This is an interesting development. I didn't expect the four of you to defeat as many of our allies as you did." "Yeah," Timber said, "And you're next. Then we'll take out your master." Maleficent suddenly got enraged for some reason. "Do you honestly think you have what it takes to defeat Master Chernabog? You don't even have the skills to defeat me: The Mistress of all Evil!"

Suddenly, Maleficent surrounded herself in green flames and transformed into her huge dragon self. Unsure what to do, the group hid behind a nearby building as Maleficent spat green flames at them. After taking cover, Woody exclaimed, "Well great! What do we do now?" Melanie thought and said, "Well, so far most of the villains we've faced were defeated pretty close to how they were in their original movies. How did Maleficent die?" Timber thought about Maleficent's death from Sleeping Beauty.

"I got an idea!" Timber said, "I need you guys to distract Maleficent while I get something from Fantasyland." You got it!" Woody said. As his three friends went off, Timber said, "Be careful guys! Now I just need to get there fast." Then, Timber heard a horse neigh. He turned to see a stuffed horse that was Woody's partner. "Bullseye! Timber exclaimed, "Think you can help me with something?" Bullseye nodded and licked Timber's face.

"Hey you wrinkly old witch!" Melanie yelled, "Come and get us!" Maleficent roared in annoyance and got ready to breathe fire. But before she could, Woody threw Stitch at her face. As Maleficent tried to shake Stitch off her face, Timber rode Bullseye into Fantasyland. But it would seem that Maleficent prepared for this, for when they arrived, Timber and Bullseye were greeted by an army of Maleficent's minions.

This didn't stop them though. Timber and Bullseye plowed right through them. Timber got of Bullseye once he reached his destination, the sword in the stone. As Bullseye continued to fight the minions, Timber went for the sword. As he grabbed the hilt, Timber said to himself, "Please work." And on that he pulled on the sword. It didn't budge. "No!" Timber exclaimed, trying desperately to pull out the sword. Suddenly, the hole that the sword was wedged in started to glow, and the sword slipped right out. Timber whistled to call Bullseye and said, "Let's slay us a dragon!"

Meanwhile, Stitch was still holding onto Maleficent's face. Still trying to shake him off, Maleficent ended up smashing the bridge to the castle with her tail. Timber rode to the end of the bridge just as Maleficent finally threw Stitch off her face. Timber drew the sword and called out, "Hey you overgrown lizard!" Once he had her attention Timber said, "Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure!" Then he threw the sword, and it flew strait into the shriveled up organ that was her heart.

Maleficent went down with a roar and died in a flurry of green flames. Melanie said, "Timber, your plan worked!" "I can't believe it either," Timber said, "That just proves what wishful thinking will do. Now, let's go get Chernabog!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

This was it. The moment that all their previous battles prepared them for. The time had finally come for Timber, Woody, Stitch, and Melanie to defeat Chernabog and free the Disney characters, and the rest of the world. So, Timber obviously didn't feel any pressure going into this battle.

They got back to Disney World and didn't waste any time. "Chernabog!" Timber called, "Show yourself!" Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. The master of the Overtakers burst out of the tower as if it was his mountain. "Your allies have fallen!" Timber yelled, "You have no support. Nowhere to draw your power from!" "That's where you're wrong Keeper," Chernabog said. Suddenly, the ghosts of the enemies the group had defeated appeared all around. "I may be one of that accursed Walt Disney's characters, but I'm still the devil himself! All you fools have done is increase the power I can draw from my followers! You were doomed the second you started your mission!"

Then, all the Overtakers started to attack. "Timber," Melanie said, "You go after Chernabog. Woody, Stitch and I can handle these guys." "It takes all of us to defeat one villain," Timber argued, "I'm not leaving you guys!" "We can handle this," Melanie said, "If you beat Chernabog, these guys will disappear. All we have to do is hold them off. Now go!"

Reluctant, Timber headed for the castle. Melanie, Woody, and Stitch got ready to fight. Timber didn't like the idea, but Melanie was right. If he could defeat Chernabog, everything would be all right. As Timber climbed up the castle stairways, he noticed something. His friends were already in dire situations. Woody was caught in the jaws of dragon Maleficent. Stitch was near the moat, ensnared in Ursula's tentacles. Lastly, Melanie was being held captive by Dr. Facilier's shadow. "Woody! Stitch! Melanie!" Timber called.

Chernabog heard Timber cry for his friends and said, "You see how powerless you are to save them? You don't even have the power to save yourself. Give up on this suicide attempt, and I might let you all live." Don't do it Timber!" Melanie called, "Our lives are a small price to pay to save the world!" Though Stitch and Woody's faces didn't show it, they knew Melanie's words were true. "How noble," Chernabog said, "Well Keeper, what do you say to ladies first?" Then, Dr. Facilier snapped his fingers, and his shadow snapped Melanie's neck. "No," Timber whispered.

Timber started to cry at the loss of one of his friends. "You'll pay Chernabog," he said. Then, a strange light appeared from Timber's pocket. Timber reached into his pocket and saw what was glowing. It was Walt Disney's first pen. Suddenly, the pen's light grew stronger, and in an instant it transformed into a pen shaped sword.

As Chernabog looked upon his followers, an unusual light rose in front of his face. That light was Timber in his all clear state. But what amazed Chernabog was that Timber was holding the pen shaped sword. "Impossible," he said, "Only Walt himself had that kind of power." Timber pointed his sword at Chernabog and said, "Let Woody and Stitch go! I'm not gonna let you kill any more of my friends!" "Friend you say," Chernabog said laughing, "You mean this friend?" the devil held out his palm and resurrected Melanie's spirit. "That can't be," Timber said confused, "You can only resurrect your followers." "Are you really that naive?" Melanie asked mockingly, "I've been his follower this whole time."

Timber could fell his pure light state start to flow away. "Then why'd you save from the wildebeest when we first met?" Timber asked. "It was so you would trust me," she answered, "So I could bring you to Lord Chernabog and he could watch you die." I thought you were my friend!" Timber yelled. Melanie laughed and said, "Why be friends with you, when I can be with people as cool as the Disney villains?" Then, Timber gained enough of his humanity that he started to fall from the sky.

As Timber fell through the air, he realized that, maybe all his efforts were worthless. He was doomed to fail from the start. Then he heard his friends. His true friends. "Timber," Woody called, "don't give up! I believe in you." "Stitch believe in Timber too," Stitch said. Then, Timber remembered why he started this quest in the first place. It was to protect his friends. Along with all the other characters. And, the rest of the people who fell to the Overtakers. That thought alone, gave Timber the will to regain his DHI state and float back up to Chernabog's level.

"You do not possess the power to destroy me!" Chernabog yelled. "No," Timber said, "But my friends do. My friends are my power. And Melanie, I'm sorry you don't feel it." Then, Timber flew right threw Melanie and stabbed Chernabog in the chest with Walt's first pen. Suddenly, Chernabog started to glow with light. Then he exploded in a blinding light that made Timber pass out.

Timber awoke on Main Street down below. The first thing he saw, were his friends by his side. "Hey Timber," Woody said, "Why are you sleeping on the ground?" "Woody, Stitch! You guys are all right!" Timber exclaimed, pulling his friends into a group hug. "Why wouldn't we be?" Woody asked. Then Timber realized something. The park was back to what it was supposed to be. "Woody?" Timber asked, "What happened to Chernabog?" Confused, Woody said, "The same place he's been since the three of us saved all the characters. In hiding."

Was that entire experience all just a dream? Then Timber realized he was still holding Walt's pen. Only it wasn't a sword anymore. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

Little did Timber know that he was being watched from Wayne's apartment. "I told y'all he could do it," Mama Odie said joyfully. Rafiki said, "I never had a doubt." "I'll admit, I thought that dream would be a bit too intense for him," Merlin added. "That was no dream," said Tia Dalma. Yen Sid added, "That was truly a future. Not the future, but a possible one where the Overtakers had succeeded in their plans. That is why Timber must stop them now."

"So should we tell him of the Overtakers plan?" Rafiki asked. "No," said an old man, "Timber is not ready to defeat the Overtakers in their prime. The reason he was able to beat them in the future was because over time they grew careless. He needs another trial before he is ready." Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought, "Well, we've seen he cares for all the characters of today, and tomorrow. Perhaps we should test him with the characters of the past."

* * *

**And there's the end. If anyone wants me to let you know when the next story is up, feel free to ask. I'll send you a PM.**


End file.
